The present invention relates to a method for permitting a user to change memory organization of a semiconductor memory chip by using only external signals.
In utilizing arrays of EEPROMS users generally have available for purchase VLSI memory chips with a particular organization. For example, one can purchase either an array having its cells arranged in a 64 K.times.8 layout of a 128 K.times.4 layout. One can convert the former layout to the latter but only by purchasing additional hardware such that the cost of the hardware plus the cost of the 64 K.times.8 chip is greater than the cost of a 128 K.times.4 chip. Thus, a user can stock both 128 K.times.4 and 64 K.times.8 chips or the latter together with the hardware necessary to make the aforementioned conversion.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a device for converting on-chip from one type of memory organization to another simply by the use of external signals.